Slumber of the Lost Fragment
Availability Once you enter Ghor. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details The White Yama has lost six treasures around Blackdale Second Entrance. Upon accepting you will automatically be taken there. The treasures are all found in dead ends in the tunnel at the following locations: Reward * 4,000g * Aen Salia * access to Blackdale Second Entrance * PC only: needed to unlock Zuido Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's some massive yama who needs help looking for stuff... But he's kinda, uh, weird, so people've been trying to keep out of his way. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I'm looking for something, too... The perfect partner. Experienced is preferred, but trainees are welcome..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "There's some massive yama looking for stuff... But he's kind of out there so people've been trying to keep out of his way. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Yanno, I'm looking for something, too... Can't remember what it was, though! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "There's a really big yama who needs help searching for things... But he's a little... touched, so people have been trying to keep out of his way. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Lost items... a pity. But look, honey, if you ever lose anything at all, you come tell me first, alright? Daddy will find it for you, no matter what." : Bartender's Daughter: "A-Alright..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "There's some massive yama looking for stuff. But he's kind of out there so people've been trying to keep out of his way. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "It's best not to associate with people like that." : Gossipy Girl: "Yeah, I guess... I kinda feel bad for him though!" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's some massive yama looking for stuff. He's acting kinda weird, though. People say he's crazy. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "He's a yama, of course he's large. ...Anyway, I hope he comes here!" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Looking to make a profit, are you?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "There's some massive yama sayin' he's lost his stuff, but he's kind of a weirdo so people're givin' him a wide berth People say he's crazy. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Massive yama... you must be my rival!" : Passionate Miner: "Certainly a rival in the strange department!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "A large yama is searching for something he's lost. He's acting rather odd... What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? Yamas are fairly large beings, but this yama is even bigger beyond that." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "A large yama is in need of help, searching for something he's lost, sir! There's something odd about his behavior... Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I think I've seen him around..." : White Yama: "You... listen? Me wanna know... You listen to me?" :: Rush: "...Uhhh, no?" :: White Yama: "Oh... ohhh... *sniffle sniffle* : or: :: Rush: ''"...Uhhh, sure?" :: White Yama: "Oh! Me thank! In... in Blackdale... There was six... I dropped them, in the secret, secret passage. But, they was present, from tiny friend... Shiny shiny. My shinies... my treasure. Find them?" With no choice, we go, we find, we bring them back: : White Yama: "... Eh? Heyyy, what's this? Nice ta meetcha, tiny customer! What can I do ya for? Need some heads busted? Some annoyances erased? I gots an assassination special goin': buy one, get one one-half off! - 'Dat's a pun, get it? Yeah, I bet ya do, har har! Yeah, so like I always sez, Zuido's is the place to have it your way every day. How you want it done, kid? Sliced and diced? Splatterpainted on the walls? Smashed flat like a pancake? I takes pride in what I do, so all my contracts come with a lifelong guarantee. Now, come on, spit it out, my wimpy little mitra friend!" :: Rush: "You forgot me already?" :: White Yama: "Hey hey hey, whatchu talkin' 'bout? I never forget a face, 'specially not a face what wants me to beat in the face of others. Huh? Heyy, what's the big idea? I take money, not trash, kid." : or: :: Rush: "...I found your treasure?" Then: : White Yama: "I asked for this junk? Were you dropped on the head as a kid? Ah hell, it was him. Dammit, not again, that worthless idiot! Argh! Goddammit, I finally wake up and I'm already pissed. I gotta kick some asses until I feel better. Piss off, kid, or I'll start with you." Quest Log Completed: # This freaky, huge white yama lost his six treasures, and wants me to find them. They're somewhere around the other Blackdale entrance. # The white yama went psycho on me! He didn't even want his stuff! And I went through all that trouble... Category:Quests